Mistake
by Ninsg Veen
Summary: K/R yaoi- Kai and Tyson have a sexual relaionship with each other to forget about their crushes. Will Kai confess to rei or just keep it to himself? T/M on the side: will tyson confess to max?


-:-Mistake-:-

AN: I love u! anyway, I will if u R&R glares.

This is my 2nd beystory in 3 days! I'm hyped!

WARNING: this is yaoi! There are a few descriptions of /gay sex/ here. If you don't like such things then don't read!

DISCLAIMER: cough

-:-Mistake-:-

If it had been any other person at that table, it would have been an entirely different story. Rei would have listened to Tyson and would have nodded in understanding, possibly given a bit of advice. Kenny would not have understood, but he would probably have told Tyson to ignore the issue for now.

But Kai was sitting at the table at that time and he was alone when Tyson walked in. Immediately the Japanese began blabbing on about what he had been doing and what he had seen. Although Kai seems like a rude bastard, he actually pays attention when people talk.

Apparently Tyson was very upset with the fact that he saw Max holding hands with an unknown girl.

"It's not that I really care or anything, but he could have told us. At least he could've told me! I'm his best friend. I take care of him and vice versa." Kai shot him a glare for disturbing his lunch. "I mean I don't love him or anything." Though he blushed a deep red when he said it. "I just wish..."

It was very easy to get Tyson to bed. Kai kissed the boy on the lips and then whispered in his ear. "I can make you forget about Max."

That's what he did. He made Tyson forget about Max while he was writhing and moaning underneath Kai. He made him forget about Max when Kai pushed himself into the boy harder and deeper. But more importantly Kai tried to make /himself/ forget about Rei while he closed his eyes.

That was the first time. The second time was when Max came in for breakfast the morning after that. He was quite excitingly telling about the nice girl he met at the mall. Tyson slumped down in his chair and ate his food in silence.

When morning practice was over and everyone scattered their respective ways, Tyson lingered behind with Kai. Kai shook his head and took Tyson's hand.

Kai closed his eyes and envisioned Rei underneath him, gasping like Tyson was. The latter was clinging at Kai's shoulders, hoping to get the best out of it.

-:-

This was the start of an undefined relationship. Tyson would come to him and Kai would give whatever his teammate wanted at that time. Kai would sometimes seduce Tyson though. This happened whenever he had seen Rei work out without a shirt on or whenever Rei had just washed his hair. It was very hard to restrain his feelings when it came to Rei. Tyson was just an outlet.

Kai would seek out Tyson and forcefully made him do whatever it was that Kai wanted at that time.

It happened one time that the sex was not getting along very well. Kai was trying to conjure up some kind of image that included Rei , but he couldn't find the stimuli to go on. Tyson had just laid there, not much lust in him either.

"Why do you always close your eyes, Kai?" The Russian opened his said eyes and looked at him stopping the motion of his hips. A minute of silence went by when Kai suddenly started moving again, humoring Tyson in keeping his gaze locked on his. Tyson jerked his head up groaning out in the sudden wave of pleasure.

That time didn't do it for Kai. The sight of Tyson was not pleasing, not at all stimulating. He didn't love Tyson, he wasn't even sure if he even liked Tyson as a friend. He could have sex with him as long as he didn't look at him, as long as he fantasized about Rei.

-:-

It didn't even take a syllable. It was in fact hardly even audible, but it was enough to annoy Tyson.

Kai was having a pretty good daydream about Rei, while he shoved himself inside Tyson, who in his turn was helping Kai with pushing his feet against Kai's back.

In his daydream he was taking Rei, who was moaning his name in his ear. Kai was having so much fun, he forgot about his real bed partner at that time.

"R." Only one letter. Only /one/ letter. Tyson didn't even get angry. He just shoved Kai away from him and whispered to himself "I knew it". He grabbed his clothes and walked out of the room.

-:-

But the undefined relationship continued. Both didn't want to admit it, but they needed each other. Kai and Tyson both thought they couldn't have what they desired. They felt they /had/ to settle for the second best thing.

It was in the late afternoon and Kai had been watching Rei through the window. He was practicing his launch outside. Tyson sat beside him, just watching TV. He hadn't seen Max with the girl lately, but Max talked about her sometimes. Supposedly they were good friends.

When Rei moved out of sight Kai turned his attention on Tyson. He leaned over to him and kissed him on his neck. Tyson cocked his head to the side, ushering Kai to continue. Kai continued, but started tracing a finger under Tyson's shirt. He heard him inhale sharply, which made him want to push his fingers in the Japanese's jeans. Kai closed his eyes again and thought about what Rei was doing before he started this endeavor.

"Kai" "Tyson" The names were said in unison by two different people. Kai pulled his hand out of Tyson's pants and looked up at the familiar voices. Max was standing there, his eyes wide. Rei was also wide-eyed, but there was something else in his eyes that Kai couldn't quite capture. Tyson jumped up from the seat and pulled Max outside. Rei put a hand to his eyes, turned around and ran upstairs.

All Kai could think was 'crap'.

-:-

When Kai heard Rei's door slam shut he felt ashamed of what he had done. He sat on the couch thinking what he should do. Outside Max and Tyson were fighting. He saw the wild movements Max made with his hands. Then all off a sudden Tyson flew towards him and kissed him. At first Max pulled away and slapped Tyson. Before Tyson could say something though he was pulled up into a kiss from Max. Kai felt sick. Even Tyson could do something that strong. Wasn't Kai supposed to be stronger?

Kai made a decision. While he stalked up the stairs he figured that even if Rei rejected him, which he would surely do, he would at least be brave and tell him anyway.

He knocked on Rei's door. There was no sound coming from inside, so he opened the door. On the bed, Rei sat with his head in his hands. He looked up at kai, who closed the door behind him. Rei had not cried. Even in the solitude of his own room he kept that inside. Kai saw that Rei was fighting it at the tension between his eyes.

"I don't love him" Kai began. "I just needed it." Rei narrowed his eyes. "I never looked at him either when we did.. things." Tears were definitely starting to form now.

"Then what did you look at?" Rei yelled at him, his voice breaking.

"I kept my eyes closed the whole time. I was thinking of something else, something unattainable." Rei was letting his tears fall now. Kai was hurt at the sight, he walked over to him and put his hands on Rei's shoulders. Then in an attempt to act bold leaned down and kissed Rei's cheek, the tears moisturizing his lips.

"I was thinking of you. How you would squirm under my weight. How you would scream out my name. How you would willingly spread your legs for me." Rei's tears stopped, he seemed slightly shocked by this revelation. "But sometimes I thought about how you'd just kiss me, or how you launch your beyblade, or how you run your laps. Sometimes I even think about how you eat dinner." Rei's shock turned into mild surprise. "Cause everything you do just turns me on, Rei, /everything/."

It dawned on Kai that he had just told Rei his deepest and most secret feelings. He let go of the neko-jin's shoulders and was about to step back when Rei caught his hand, pulling him down on the bed.

"If you just told me you liked me, maybe both you and Tyson wouldn't have to do what you did." Rei said, while pulling Kai towards him for a kiss.

-:-

Kai and Tyson ended their undefined relationship so that they both could start a defined one.

When Kai made love to Rei, because Kai didn't dare call it sex anymore, it was much better than he had expected. It was possibly the most mind-blowing experience he had ever had. Oh yes, Rei writhed and screamed his name like he would in his dreams, but dreams could simply not compare to reality.

He made a mistake by approaching Tyson to make them forget about things. He should have gone to Rei right away.

But Rei forgave him, though Kai had to do the dishes for a month.

-:-

AN: Please review!


End file.
